


Fancy Meeting You Here

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crush, F/F, Fluff, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: The doctor runs into an old friend and becomes aware of how her past self treated this friend. Things feel intense at first but then the tension eases as they share a deep talk.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Martha Jones
Kudos: 10





	Fancy Meeting You Here

The doctor is off traveling alone this time while her fam is busy with their actual relatives. The doctor gets word that the Judoon have returned and are stirring up more trouble at the hospital. She lands her Tardis close by the hospital and gets out, walking into the hospital. At first things seem pretty quiet, almost normal. The receptionist wonders why the doctor has come to the hospital and she has to quickly think of something. She tells the woman that she was feeling sick, the receptionist follows up with lots of questions, all of which the doctor answers. The doctor finally says, "Yeah just felt sick for some reason and wanted to get checked out, maybe it was just something I ate though.." The receptionist gets her checked in and into a room. 

* * *

The doctor sits on the edge of the hospital bed, looking around, waiting for a doctor to come in. She hears footsteps coming closer and the curtain is pulled back and to her surprise she sees Martha Jones! Martha pulls the curtain shut again. "Hello ma'am, I'm Martha Jones and I'll be your doctor for today." The doctor's mouth drops open, "Oh my gosh, Martha it's really you!" Martha looks confused, "Did you happen to hit your head?" The doctor looks confused, "No I didn't, why?" Martha looks at her, "I honestly don't know how you know me, when I haven't met you before." The doctor grins, "Oh we have met, it's a long story though." 

* * *

Martha just smiles, "Well, I'm here to be your doctor, so I have to ask what's bothering you today?" The doctor plays it cool and doesn't wanna be too suspicious. "It's just that my stomach wasn't feeling well." Martha frowns, "Have you been vomiting?" The doctor smiles, "No I haven't, just a bit off." Martha grabs her stethoscope, "So any other symptoms, you've been having?" The doctor shakes her head no. Martha places the stethoscope on the doctor's stomach, "That sounds okay, it's not making a bunch of noise." She places it over the doctor's heart and moves it again, hearing two heart beats. Martha looks confused, "Wait, what's going on?" The doctor looks serious, "Is something wrong?" She asks Martha. "I hear two hearts, the last time I heard two hearts was when I met this one bloke." The doctor smiles and distracts her a bit, "My hearts are fine, trust me, no need to tell anyone." She winks at Martha and Martha smiles, feeling that big time deja vu kick in. 

* * *

The doctor rubs her own stomach for a second, trying to bring Martha's attention back to her issue. Martha shakes her head in a (oh yes that's right) type of manner remembering the issue at hand. She takes her hands and gently presses on the doctor's stomach. "Does this hurt?" The doctor secretly feels rushes go through her body from the touch. "Nope, not at all." Martha smiles, "Well, that's good, I can go get you something for your nausea." Martha is about to walk away but the doctor stops her. "No need, I'm actually starting to feel much better." Martha smiles, "That's good, then you'll probably be all set to leave shortly." The doctor grins, "Say Martha, what time do you get off of work?" Martha looks surprised by the question, "I get off at 3 this afternoon, why?" 

* * *

The doctor grins, "I was wondering, if you we could meet in the parking lot and talk?" Martha looks a bit suspicious, "I mean, I don't know...I suppose." The doctor grins, "Martha it's honestly something very important that I need to talk to you about." The urgency in her voice does have Martha curious, "Okay yeah sure, I'll meet you at 3." The doctor looks at the clock in the room and it's 2:40pm and suddenly she hears people start screaming in the hospital and sees people running! She gets up off of the bed, slips her coat back on and goes into the hallway to see what's going on. 

* * *

The doctor suddenly hears familiar voices, "Ko Jo Mo Flo, Ko." She suddenly sees them, it's the Judoon! They are pinning people against the wall and scanning them. She sees Martha and Martha starts running, "Come on before they get you!" Martha shouts to the doctor! The doctor is about to come but a Judoon pins her against the wall and scans her. "Not human!" The doctor pushes the Judoon and runs, grabbing Martha's hand! They end up running out of the building and the doctor pulls Martha into the Tardis! 

* * *

Martha's mouth drops open, "Wait why does this look like, it looks like a....oh my god, a Tardis!" The doctor smiles, "That's exactly what it is!" Martha looks shocked, "Also why did those Rhino's say you weren't human?" The doctor grins, "I'm not human and that's why you heard the two heartbeats!" Martha swallows, "I mean, but are you like married to this guy called The Doctor?" The doctor laughs, "I'm not married to him, I am him!" Martha shakes her head, "No no, I mean you can't be!" 

* * *

"Well clearly I'm not a bloke anymore after I regenerated!" Martha looks confused, "Look not to be rude, but I probably should go, this is getting too weird!" Martha is about to walk out, when the doctor grabs her hand, "No please I can explain all of this, if you'll just let me." Martha goes and sits down on the sofa in the Tardis. "So us Time Lords, we regenerate and become completely different by taking on a different form but we still remember things from our past, who we loved, who we lost, it's all a bit overwhelming if you ask me." 

* * *

"Well all I know is, I really did like the doctor but the feeling wasn't mutual, I mean I thought he liked me but..." Martha tears up and stops talking. "The doctor was too focused on Rose right?" Martha nods her head. "Look Martha, that was in the past okay and I'm not like that!" Martha rolls her eyes, "Oh I can't tell you how many times I've heard that line!" The doctor sighs, "Um probably not a good line to say seeing you humans use it all the time and never keep your word." Martha frowns, "Oh so now you think that us humans are the problem?" The doctor pouts, "No please that's not what I meant!" 

* * *

"Please just hear me out and let me explain myself okay?" Martha nods in agreement. "I mean I have literally changed, both form wise and in my mind, I have my past memories but I've grown so much." Martha laughs, "Your legs look shorter to me." The doctor can't help but laugh as well, "Martha I mean I've matured even more and I realize the things I've done that were wrong or hurtful." Martha grabs the doctor's hand and squeezes it gently, "Its okay by the way, I forgive you." She smiles warmly at the doctor and the doctor smiles back. 

* * *

"What about Rose though?" Martha asks. The doctor looks serious, "Martha I have moved on and as time passed I realized it wasn't really Rose all along that I felt something for, I mean I did at the time but..." Martha frowns, "Ah but then a new woman came along, or is it a man now?" The doctor smiles, "Not interested in men, still interested in women that part hasn't changed but it turned out the woman was right in front of my eyes and I was failing to notice her." Martha frowns, "Wow that's really sad, but what ever happened to her?" The doctor blushes a bit, "Well, thing is I thought she left for good, but turns out I was wrong!" 

* * *

"Well you know what they say, if someone comes back into your life, maybe they were meant to be there all along." The doctor looks sad, "I highly doubt that though because last I remember she got engaged to a man." Martha frowns, "Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that, so she was straight?" The doctor looks serious, "I really don't know, I mean we never talked about it, maybe...." Martha gives the doctor a hug and she returns the hug. Her two hearts pound hard and she feels butterflies in her stomach. "Well don't worry, you're so lovely and you'll find another woman." The doctor changes the subject in order to find out if Martha is still engaged. "So what about you, I mean how's your future husband?" Martha raises her eyebrows, "Wait how did you, oh that's right because you are still the doctor." The doctor does a half a grin. "Well to be honest we are no longer together." 

* * *

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Martha smiles, "No honestly you shouldn't be sorry because it took a big weight off of my shoulders." The doctor smiles, "Well in that case I'm happy for you." Martha smiles, "Yes because he just wasn't the one for me and to be honest I've been feeling really attracted to women." The doctor's eyes light up, "So do you have a special woman that you fancy?" Martha looks shy, "Look I don't want this to sound crazy but I'm already crushing on this woman I just met!" The doctor looks a bit disappointment but puts on an excited face in spite of it, "Well that's brilliant and there's nothing wrong with that, you just gotta get to know her better and I'm sure things will work out." 

* * *

Martha grins, "I really hope so, I mean I don't know her but I do know her." The doctor looks confused, "So you know some things about her you mean but not everything?" Martha smiles, "Well I know pretty much but of course this form of her seems softer." The doctor looks puzzled at Martha. "What do you mean by this form of her?" Martha leans in and kisses the doctor on the lips and the doctor returns the kiss. They pull out of it looking into each other's eyes, "I'm honestly sorry but..." The doctor smiles, "Martha, it's you, it's always been you!" Martha looks confused, "What do you mean?" The doctor leans in and kisses Martha again. "That's what I mean." They smile at each other. "So you mean...I thought you didn't feel the same way.." The doctor smiles, "I feel exactly the same way." 

* * *

"So I know I work at the hospital and am like a top doctor, but can I still travel with you on my time off?" The doctor nods, "Of course, you can travel with me any time Martha Jones!" Martha's face lights up, "Oh doctor, you're so beautiful and so soft!" The doctor blushes, "So are you and you always have been, I was an idiot not to see it before and I'm sorry." Martha smiles, "Honestly no apologies are needed because I forgive you." Martha leans in and kisses the doctor again, the doctor starts rubbing Martha's back gently as they kiss. Martha almost lets out a moan, "Oh my gosh, I can't even tell you how wonderful that feels!" The doctor smiles, "I feel it too Martha Jones, I feel it too!" 


End file.
